Jack's runaway
by spatichica03
Summary: ITS FINISHED! all done,complete. or is it.....? could there be a sequel?
1. The Lodging House

Love Him, Love Him Not  
  
  
  
"Skittery? Skittery is dat you?"  
  
"Holy cow!! Bounce? Bounce baby is dat really you?"  
  
"Ya it is" I said grabbing the scruff of his shirt and pulling him down to my eye level, "and you don't call me 'baby.'"  
  
He laughed.   
  
"Youse haven't changed a bit have ya? Sos ya finally escaped from da orphanage huh? Hows old are yas now?"  
  
"Fifteen" I said, "Ise couldn't take it no more Skittery, had ta get out. But ne way, watch youse been up to fur the last two years?"  
  
"Well, afta Ise got out, Ise became a newsie. Selling paps ya know? But by da way, howd youse and Flip woik out?"  
  
"Oh Flip? Ya he called me his goil, sos Ise gave him a black eye and dat was da end of it. He still lasted longer den ne one else, and dats sumtin ta be proud of. Ne way dat was a long time ago. But listen, Ise needs a place ta stay and Ise gotta make money somehow. Ne ideas?"  
  
"Well yas could always sell paps wit me and da boyz. Speaking a which, I auta be heading back. If youse want ya can come stays wit us."   
  
"A'right" I agreed, it was a place to stay and a steady income. It worked for me.  
  
  
  
When Skittery and I reached the lodging house, we were greeted by Kloppman. He seems to be quite an amusing old man.  
  
He greeted us with interest.  
  
"Wa-What's this? We gonna have a girl in the lodging house now?  
  
"ya" said Skittery "dis is Bounce, she's selling paps wit us tommorra"  
  
"We-welcome, welcome, make yourself at home." Kloppman said shaking my hand.  
  
When we reached the top of the stairs, many of the boys were getting dressed for bed. This was eye candy. Although, they were all startled by my presence. I was guessing I was the first girl to ever live there. Skittery led me down the isle to an empty bunk. I threw my bag up top and hoped up, not bothering to use the ladder. I just sat there dangling my legs over the edge as Skittry introduced me to all the strange, bewildered faces.  
  
"Hey youse guys dis is Bounce. She's selling wit us. She was at the same orphanage as me. Bounce, dis is Racetrack, Mush, Kid Blink, Specs, Bumlets, Pie-eater, Boots…" Skittery said pointing out each boy. Then the one he had called Mush spoke up.   
  
"Wat's dis?! Bringin' a goil into da lodging house?"  
  
I jumped down off the bed and looked him strait in the eyes,  
  
"Youse treat me special cuz Im a goil, I'll give ya a black eye.  
  
And if either a youse calls me dollface, sweetface, or above ne ting else, his goil, I'll giva a concusion. And don't think I can't cuz youse be dead wrong."   
  
By that time, I had eyed each and everyone of them. Then the one called Racetrack commented,  
  
"She mayse not be such a goil afta all."  
  
But then before anyone could say anything else, the boy named Boots shouted,  
  
"Hey! Jack's back!!"  
  
I jumped back up on my bed to watch all the commotion turn to a tall, extremely good looking boy wearing a red bandana similar to the green one I had always worn.  
  
"I taught youse was in fer anoda five months Jackey-boy?"  
  
someone shouted.  
  
"Ya, wells Ise broke out."  
  
"How Jackey-boy? How'd ya do it Cowboy?"  
  
I heard being asked.   
  
"Ya Know Teddy Roosevelt? Well he.. ah.. paid a visit and gave me a ride out on his carriage."  
  
He glanced down the isle and saw me. His tone of voice totally changed.   
  
"But Ise see we have a new face." He said heading towards me and putting his hand on my bunk.   
  
"Wats your name sweet face?"  
  
"Bounce" I said coldly "and no one calls me sweetface unless they want a concussion."  
  
"Doll face, youse wouldn't hoit a fly." He said cockily.  
  
I jumped down. "Youse really tink so huh?"  
  
"Yea Ise do. Youse look too sweet ta hoit-" he never finished. I hit him hard in the stomach and when he groped over I smacked his face. He spun around, holding his cheek that now had a red hand mark ok it. All the guys looked shocked, except Skittery of course, he knew me too well.   
  
"Too sweet huh?" I said to the Jack boy who had regained himself and was looking at me with a new respect, but still very shocked. Skittery covered for him.  
  
"Jack dis is Bounce, she went ta da same orphanage as me."  
  
I decided to get this Jack boy's story, so I jumped back up to my perch and asked,  
  
"So now swat were yas doing in da house of refuge?" It was after all the only place he could have been.   
  
"I stole some food cuz Ise was hungry" he said sitting down.  
  
I gave a snort, "Wen Ise steal Ise at least have da brains not ta get caught."  
  
"Dat musta been some orphanage, Skittery, teaching Goils ta steal and hit like boyz."  
  
"No," I said, "Ise just don't wait fer dings ta come ta me, and Ise never takes shit from ne one."   
  
"Ise can understand dat," Jack said, "Ise just neva seen goil act like dat before."  
  
"Yas well Ise ain't your typical female, and right now Ise feel like going ta bed."  
  
"A'right" Jack said, "bright an early den hey Bounce?"  
  
there was an extra strain on my name.  
  
"Yea, Bright an early."  
  
I crawled under the covers and undressed. I didn't bother to put my night gown on because it was fairly hot that night. I feel asleep listening to the boys talk about Jack Kelly's escape and the "new goil" who they would now have to learn to fear to run from, and they would have to run VERY fast. 


	2. Arrested

"Wake up! Wake up!! Sell da paps! Sell da paps!" Kloppman was yelling. He stopped at my bunk, "Well, how'd yas sleep?"  
  
I sat up, "On me back, Kloppman. How'd youse sleep?"  
  
He smiled and told me to sell the paps. I reached back to grab my bag hanging off the bunk, but nothing was there. I looked about seven bunks down were one Jack Kelly was smiling wickedly at me. I jumped down almost landing on Jake, the boy below me. I walked down the isle, turning a lot of heads. Guess they had never seen a girl in her underwear before. I marched strait up to Jack who jumped down in front of me and grabbed his pants off of his bunk. "Ya?" he said smiling, looking me over. He was enjoying this too much.  
  
"Ise want me clothes Jack!"  
  
"Who said Ise took 'em?" he said bendong over to put his pants on, and coming eye level with my chest. Obviously enjoying himself.   
  
"Now Jack!" I said firmly.  
  
"A'right, I'll give 'em back on one condition."  
  
"oh?" I said not planning to do anything he said.  
  
"Kiss me, right here." He said pointing to his cheek.  
  
"Let me see my clothes." I said.  
  
He pulled my bag out from his bunk, eyeing me the whole time. I remained emotionless. He held my bag high and bent over, his cheek facing me. I smacked it, jumped to get my bag, and ran into the washroom. I changed and washed quickly. I then tried to get to the distribution center before Jack, I had no want to see him. Well, needless to say, my plan didn't work too well. Jack caught up to me at the gates. Everyone surrounded us as Jack prepared to dish it out.   
  
"Ya know," he said, "youse a very feisty little goil, and if your gonna be staying at da lodging house, youse gonna havta show some respect and learn ta take some orders."  
  
I gave him a disbelieving look. "Youse want me to show some respect? I will gladly show respect when YOUSE show me respect. The clothes ting? Yea no more. And also, I warned youse, no one calls me sweetheart or doll face and definitely not 'his goil' and I don't take orders from any but me. Got it? Good." I finished as the gates opened and everyone streamed in to get there paps. Jack had the kinda look on his face that he had just signed up for an all expenses paid trip to hell. I jut laughed to my self as I got in line. I decided to ask the boy in front of me where a good place to sell was. He suggested the harbor. Another suggested bottle alley. And then before I could thank them someone pushed me out of line.   
  
"Wats dis?" he said,"jakcy-bouys got a goil newsie?" As I stood up I could feel my cheeks burning and my fists tightening. As he walked over, all heads turned to watch. Jack spoke up.   
  
"Oscar don't do dis. She's new, don't hoit her."  
  
"Hoit her?" Racetrack asked looking at Jack and then turning to the Oscar-boy, "Oscar, Jacks right dat ain't no normal goil"   
  
Oscar just snorted "Wats she gonna do? Cry?" he then turned to me. "Now Jack whyse would hoit her? You underestimate me." he turned to face me "Now doll face wats your name?"   
  
"Bounce" I said "and no one calls me doll face" he laughed   
  
"And whyse not, DOLL FACE?"  
  
"Because of dis!" I said as I knocked him to the ground. He laid there motionless on the ground. I ran up to the front of the line and bought my paps. Jack was standing there looking astonished and I'm sure I was looking terrified. Because I was, I had never hit any one so hard. I ran to the harbor, and dint look back. As I sold my paps, my fear dissipated and my confidence returned.   
  
"Ise dunno whyse your so scared" I told myself  
  
"Prolly cuz I've never knocked someone unconscious before"  
  
"Yeah well he shouldna called me 'Doll face"' I settled with that justification. But when I Had about five paps left, two men appeared. One pointed and shouted, "That's her!" They started after me, I dropped my paps and ran. But not looking where I was going I ran into a third who grabbed my arms and said, "Your Under arrest!" I kicked and struggled to get free. They were to strong. But as they started off with me, I heard someone call,   
  
"Wese gotcha Bounce!" It was Skittery and Jack. At that moment I was happy to anyone. They were knocked to the ground and I was shoved into the police car. I was headed for the refuge. 


	3. Breakout

I was in for two months for disturbing the peace and starting a fight, but like I was actually going to stay there. I didn't bother to make new friends; just said hi to the people there I already. The first thing I looked at were the barred windows. Yes!! They were the same kind at the orphanage! This would make things a lot easier. I waited until night and then took a piece of glass I had found and used the tip to unscrew the screws that were placed in each corner of the window. I only unscrewed two of the four and then pried the window open just enough for me to get out. It was a good thing I was a small girl. I slid out the window and stood the building side ledge. I carefully inched my way to the gutter, I had to be extra careful because the ledge was abnormally narrow. When I got to the gutter I slide down it as quietly as I could, which was pretty quiet. I waited to the carriage I watched come in to leave. If I could get next to it I wouldn't have to jump the fence, just one thing made easier. I hide on the side of buggy and crept out into the street's shadows. When I was further away I loosened up and walked back to the lodging house. When I got there I was greeted with much interest. Kid Blink was the first to notice my return and asked,   
  
"Where's Jack?"  
  
"Jack?" I said, truly puzzled.  
  
"Yea, he, Race and Skittery went to bust youse out tonight."  
  
"OH" I said sort of shocked that someone would come to break me out. "Ise got out witout 'em"  
  
"How'd you do dat?" Boots asked in disbelief.  
  
"Ise unscrewed da windows and slid down da gutter."  
  
I received looks of astonishment from all of them.   
  
"Race was right, man dis ain't no ordinary goil." Mush said to Blink, who just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well," I said feeling awkward "Ise be goin' ta bed. See yas tomorrow mornin'." And that night I slept in my nightgown. 


	4. Tree Top Talk

I awoke the next morning feeling like I hadn't slept at all. Skittery came up and asked if he could sell with me today. I agreed, and we set out to get our paps.   
  
Skittery and I sold in central park that day. HE started to ask about Jack.   
  
"Ya know Bounce, youse really frustrate him. He's neva met any one like youse before, and he honestly looks like he enjoys your rebellion. Yesterday was real amusing. He was saying dat if he broke ya out, you'd maybe have some respect for 'im. But youse shot dat plan ta hell didn't youse? Well he was also really worried about youse when ya hit Oscar. Weasel called youse on it right away. Jack grabbed me and we was looking for ya all morning. But he talked about getting ya out all day. Race and Mush think he likes ya, and Race is his best friend. Mush says its cuz your not the typical goil, and it makes it a game for Jack. Somtin new, breathe a' fresh air ya know?" I remained silent taking it in. Skittery continued,  
  
"Sos ya he's meeting us here ta talk ta youse."  
  
"Skittery, you know I don't get close ta no one."  
  
"Yea well just behave."  
  
"As long as he don't call me sweet face. Where youse goin'?"  
  
Skittery gave a chuckle,  
  
"I don't dink he'd ever do dat again, and I'm going ta Tibby's. See yas later Bounce!" and he was gone. He had left me alone with a single park bench and a few trees. There was one tall one that stood over the bench. I decided to climb it. I had no later gotten up into the leaves that Jack appeared. He looked around and when he saw no one sat on the bench. He rubbed his face in his hands and turned to talk to an imaginary me.   
  
"Bounce, look Ise dink we got off on da wrong foot. Ise just neva met ne one like youse before. I mean a swearing, drinking, smoking goil just don't come around everyday, ya know what I mean? I'd really like it if you could just give me some respect, I mean, I'm in da same position as you sorta. Wese both gotta sell paps and live in da same boarding house. And I mean, we should really make out-I mean-up so dere aren't fights unda da same roof. I mean, ya live wit us, we're your family, dats just how it is."  
  
I gave a little chuckle, this was quite amusing. I crept out a little farther on the branch to hear him better, but I lost my footing and fell with an "OMP!" right into Jack's lap. He looked at me very startled.  
  
"Wha-Where'd youse come from?!"  
  
"Da tree" I said pointing "and just so you know, I agree totally, its no use fighting under one roof. I'll try and be less rebellious. But just so you know, I don't take shit from no one and I don't take orders if I don't like 'em." Jack nodded in truce.   
  
"Ya know, a bunch a' us are goin' swimming taday in da harbor. Wanna come?" I nodded and we set off for the harbor. 


	5. Stupid Girl

We walked to the harbor in almost total silence. I couldn't help but look up at him every now and again. It was sort of ironic how we both watched the ground as we walked. He only spoke once,  
  
"Bounce? Skittery told me youse neva get close ta no one. Why is dat?"  
  
"Cuz," I said turning slightly cold, "I don't let ne one hold me down. Ise ain't no ones goil and I don't belong to anyone."  
  
"Ise can respect that." He said looking down at me. He looked normal, but I could see it formulating in his mind, 'I'm gonna get her to be my goil.' I couldn't help but shake my head, such thoughts were useless, many had tried, and all had failed. Jack Kelly would be no different. And besides, from what I heard, Jack Kelly never stayed with one girl for very long either.  
  
Upon arrival to the harbor, I saw that we had been late to the party. The news boys were all splashing around in the water. Before I knew it, Jack had stripped himself of everything but his pants. He looked even more gorgeous without clothes.   
  
"Well, ya coming?" he asked looking at me before jumping of the pier and into the water. I stripped down to my undergarments. Jack had been watching me and one of the guys splashed him and got him engaged in a game of 'try to get the other guy under the water'. I ran and jumped off the end of the pier, right as a wave crashed over my head. I felt something hard against my head and everything went black. The next thing I felt was a head pressed against my chest and then someone kissing me-blowing air into me. I sat up and spat uncontrollably. When I finished I fell back onto the warm sand, and looked around. All the newsies were circled around me; it was a damn fine sight. Jack was directly above me, looking terrified. I slapped him. "What da hell?" he shouted hold his cheek. "I just saved youse life you stupid goil! If I hadn't gotten you out you woulda drowned!" I looked taken aback. No one had ever done anything like that for me before. Flip wouldna even noticed. I grabbed his neck, pulling him into me, and kissed him wildly. I felt his arms slip under my head and my waist. One of the guys said,  
  
"Well, let's go swimming guys." I felt them leave. Jack and I continued. We paused once and I apologized. Jack didn't say anything, just kissed me. I didn't know why I had kissed him. Suddenly it occurred to me, and it scared me. I broke away from Jack and crawled out from under him. He had a puzzled look on his face, and I knew I looked like I had just seen a ghost. I grabbed my clothes and ran. I couldn't think strait, I knew I heard Jack calling my name, but all I could do was run. When I reached the lodging house I could fell tears streaming down my face. I ran up the stairs and threw my self up on my bunk. I was so confused. I never cried, never. I sat on my top bunk asking myself stupid questions. I didn't understand. When I had kissed Jack, I felt something. And when it hit me, I had gotten scared. I knew it in the back of my head, but I would never admit it, willingly. I felt a hand brush my hair back and ask,  
  
"What's wrong Bounce?" I looked up at Jack, my face red and tear streaked.  
  
"I never cry Jack! That's what's wrong!" I shouted and then collapsed my head back into my pillow.  
  
"Everyone cries, Bounce."  
  
"I DON'T!"   
  
Jack crawled up next to me and lifted my into his lap. I sat there, crying into his chest. He just stroked my hair. He was there for me, and that was strange. No boy had ever treated me like this before. When I had stopped crying, he kissed my forehead.   
  
"Now youse gonna tell me what's on your mind?"  
  
I looked up into a face I knew I trusted.  
  
"Jack, Ise dink Ise really like you."  
  
It was his turn to be spontaneous. He kissed me. Not like before, it was gentle.   
  
"Ise like youse too Bounce." He whispered. 


	6. AN

Jack and I fell asleep together that day, with my head on his chest and his arms around my waist. But that was the first time in my life I actually had strong feelings for a person of the opposite sex. It's been two years since the day I came into the newsie world. And I'm proud to say that I've made quite a name for myself. There isn't a newsie in all of New York that hasn't heard of Bounce, or the things I've done. Spot Conlon is one of my best friends and Jack is the closest person to me. He knows more about me than anyone should, and vice versa. I'm no longer the only girl, Sweetz moved in and we have become good friends. She doesn't hit boys the way I do or walk around in her underwear, but she does but the boys through a verbal hell. It's quiet funny. Anyway she and Mush had hooked up shortly after she moved in. Every month we have a poker game against Brooklyn. Jack hates it when I play, so I do it just to bother him. He says girls aren't supposed to play poker, but that's just because he hates losing to me. But the best thing about today is there's a poker game.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N! hey all thanks for reviewing! i really appreciate it cuz this is me foist fanfic! and i woulda a/n before but i wanted to get this far before i did. i really hope you like the story cuz i do. talk to me on-line if you want~spunky2102~hope ta hear from yas!! 


	7. Poker Night

"Beautiful?? Where's you be?"  
  
"Where's do you tink I be, Jack?"  
  
"Well are you ready yet? No one cares what youse look like. Now lets go or wese gonna be late!"  
  
No one cares what I look like? Now that was the biggest lie I've heard in a while. I walked out of the wash room dressed in a navy blue skirt, a yellow shirt and my blue vest.   
  
"Ya like my new shirt Jackey-boy?" I said with a smirk.  
  
"Who'd ya steal it from?" he asked eyeballing it.  
  
"Eh, some vender on da streets. You don't think it's too bright do ya?" Jack gave a snort  
  
"Ya look great"  
  
"That didn't answer my question."  
  
"Bounce lets go." Jack headed for the door but I wasn't through with him yet.   
  
"Ya don't like do yas?" I said walking over to him. He turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist.   
  
"No, no I like it. Youse look gorgeous." He said before giving me a quick kiss and patting my ass.  
  
"Now lets go before were late."  
  
Well upon arrival to the Brooklyn lodging house, we met up with Sweetz and Mush.   
  
"Where have youse two been?" Jack asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"No where's you haven't been." Said Mush with his arms around Sweetz. Jack and Mush had that 'way to go man!' look on their faces. I winked at her and we laughed. When we walked in, Spot was unusually happy to see me.   
  
"Wadda need Spot? Yas neva dat happy ta see me?" I asked jokingly. Spot laughed.  
  
"Ise gots a new goil newsie and Ise needs ya ta talk ta her."  
  
"Why? What's wrong? Youse got lips Conlon? Forget how ta use 'em?"   
  
"Very funny Bounce. No she won't listen ta me. Just talk to her ok?"  
  
"A'right Spot, I will."  
  
As I walked over to the room with the bunks, I heard Race say,  
  
"Hey Spot! What's wrong wit us? Wese don't smell dat bad!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh to myself. As I ascended the stairs, I saw a boyish looking girl staring deep into space.  
  
"So how's Jupiter looking chica?" I asked sitting next to her. She looked up at me very confused.   
  
"Fine Ise guess."  
  
"Ya kno, there's a room a' really hott guys out there, all up for pickin's. You'd have ta be crazy not to take advantage of the situation. Ya wanna come out and I'll introduce ya to some a' dem?" My words had no visible effect on her.  
  
"Me names Bounce. You are…..?"  
  
"Rocket" she told me.  
  
"A'right den Rocket, I'll make yas a deal. Ya come peacefully or Ise carry ya out. Which will it be?" I said laughing slightly. I guess she didn't find it so funny. But she did get up and walk out. We were greeted by a grueling poker match. Spot had seen us though and spoke up.  
  
"Hey youse guys listen up!! Dis is me new newsie, Rocket."  
  
She gave a meek   
  
"Hi." And sat next ta Spot. I sat on his other side across from Jack and Race.   
  
"Deal me in youse guys." I heard Sweetz laugh at my subtleness and Jack let out a groan.  
  
"Youse not gonna play are ya?"  
  
"No Jack, I like holding the cards." I said sarcastically. "Of corse I'm playing. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Cuz youse me goil, your s'pposed to be me good luck." He had said the deadly words.  
  
"For da last time Jack-ISE AIN'T YAS GOIL!" There was an instant snort-laugh from every one in the room. My face reddened,  
  
"Hey wese gonna play or what-do youse guys want black eyes?" I asked, daring someone to challenge me.   
  
"A'right Bounce, let's play." Race said, getting his game face on.   
  
Jack and I left early, Jack wasn't having to much luck and I had made out with a whole dollar and seven cents, so I was happy.  
  
On the way home, we took a side tour to the Brooklyn pier and I was telling Jack about how Rocket and Race were eye flirting and that I hoped she wouldn't let Spot use her like all his other girls. As we walked along the pier, Jack-being the little shit-head that he is-pushed me into the water. I screamed and grabbed hold of the closest thing to me-the hand that pushed me. He landed next to me with a splash. I gave him a smarmy glance and swam over to a dock pole. He ducked under, swam over to me, surfaced, and shook his hair-something I had always thought was sexy. He wrapped one arm around me and the other around the pole, keeping both our heads above the water. I pointed out the moon, it was full and a silvery color. Jack looked at it and then down at me. He just kept staring so I asked,  
  
"Watcha staring at?" He didn't answer immediately, but instead cocked his head, looking me straight in the eyes said,  
  
"No, no your still prettier than the moon." I laughed knowing it wasn't true, only in the eyes of that demented cowboy. He leaned in and kissed my neck as I turned my head up to the moon.   
  
After a few seconds of being memorized by the moon, I spoke.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"What?" he asked looking up from my neck.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"No, what's on your mind?" I looked him square in the eyes, making sure I wanted to do this.  
  
"Ise tink I'm ready to called youse goil." His face perked up.   
  
"Youse sure 'bout this Bounce?" Making sure I was sure.   
  
"Ise tink so Jack, Ise tink so."  
  
  
  
A/N!~this chap was really long but i hope ya'll liked it!! review if wanna kno wat happens next!! or if you just wanna! lyl! 


	8. Dat Rocket Goil

"Sell da papes!! Sell da papes!" I awoke to Kloppman's calls. I sat up and looked around; Jack was stretching and scratching himself. I couldn't help but laugh; he always looked so quire in the morning.   
  
"C'mon Bounce! Off ya's bum! Ya selling paps taday orse ya gonna starve?"   
  
"Yea, yea Kloppy, I'm moving." After he passed my bunk I sighed knowing I had to get up.  
  
"I hate the morning. If God wanted us to be wake up in da mornin' he wouldna made it so early." I mumbled thinking no on e had heard me but Specs and Kid Blink laughed.  
  
"Very true Bounce, very true." Specs said. As I reached over for my clothes, the thought hit me; it had been a whole week since I had become Jack's goil. That was an oddly nice feeling-went against everything I stood for-but oddly nice. I put on a short skirt and suspenders but I couldn't find my shirt any where. It was probably in the wash room. My missing clothes often were found in there. None of the guys really cared any more when I would walk around in my underclothes, they had gotten used to it-besides, it ain't nothing they didn't do. Ok never mind, I lied. Jack cared, but he doesn't really count. He had an exceptionally big smile on his face while I was washing up. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I looked over to the corner, and sure enough, there it was. I threw it on as Jack came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my hips.  
  
"Now why'd yas go and do dat? Youse looked really good witout it."  
  
"And Ise don't now?"  
  
"No, youse just looked betta."  
  
"Thanks Jack."  
  
"Hey, no problem. Now let's go get our papes." He said before leaning over and giving me a quick kiss, and we headed for the distribution center. Jack had never let me sell alone, not after I got arrested and especially with all the black eyes I had given Oscar over the years. I was never worried, I knew I could handle myself, but he feared for my safety. It was fine with me, I enjoyed having a selling partner, it was someone to talk to. Any way, today me and Jack were selling I n Central Park. We were about half way through when we saw Rocket. She was lying by a tree crying her eyes out. I ran over and rolled her on her back and saw that she was clutching a knife to her chest and there was a line of blood dripping from her forearm. I pried the knife from her hand, and looked at it. It was Rubber's knife. He was a Brooklyn newsie who had shown it to me in hopes of impressing me, but when I asked if he could through it and hit a target and he said "no" , that was the end a that. I gave the knife to the astounded Jack now leaning over beside me. I ripped off a sock and tied it tight around Rocket's arm, and tried to calm her down. She reached up and slapped me hard. I had taken blows before, but never from a girl- I suppose now I understood why it had shocked Jack two years ago. After she hit me, a look crossed her face that made her look like she had just killed a small animal, and she started sobbing again into my chest. I sat there rubbing her back for a good ten minutes. Jack was sitting down next to me looking a tad envious that Rocket got to lay her head against my chest and he couldn't. When she had calmed down, she mumbled out the words,  
  
"Ise sorry Bounce, I had ta. I couldn't stay wit Spot no more!" Me and Jack got her on her feet and helped her back to the lodging house. There was an empty bunk next to Race so we let her settle there. Jack went to Tibby's then to find out what he could and I stayed to help Rocket. I asked her what her story was and she replied,  
  
"EXTRY! EXTRY! Read all about it! Spot betrays new goil's trust and makes out wit Faithe!"  
  
"Faithe?" I asked. I had never heard of a newsie named Faithe before.   
  
"Yes, Faithe" she said and continued to pour out her story of how Spot had won her trust and she had let him into her life, but that at the drop of a new girls handkerchief, he had betrayed her. It was something I never liked about Spot, how he would drop girls' hearts like dead flies. I at least tried to be tactful, whereas Spot did this at a whim. It appeared from her story a girl who evidently was very pretty showed up at the lodging house, and Spot had acted just as everyone would have known he would. I felt really bad for Rocket, she would have never foreseen this. I excused my self from her presence and went to the neighbor's flower bed to pick some marigold. I mushed it up and added some water, making a sort of paste. I rubbed it on her arm and explained it would help to heal it. I had learned lots of alternative remedies from an old woman on 21st street. She had always been a friend of mine and looked out for me. She had taught me everything to know about everything I wasn't concerned with, but at the same time-it was good to know. I spent the day with Rocket, just giving her a shoulder to lean on. She admitted to liking Race a little and I figured it would be good to maybe get them together, help get her back on her feet.  
  
"I'm so confused, I think I really like Race, but Spot, Spot told me he really liked me and never felt this way before. But now with Faithe there, I really don't know what to do?" Typical Conlon luring phrases-and you wonder why I never got involved with his personal life.  
  
"A'right," I said, "Why don't youse go selling with Race tomorra at Sheep's head? I'se sure he won't mind at all and you'll get ta know him more. Den I'llse take ya back ta Brooklyn and sort tings out wit Spot da day afta dat." Rocket agreed.  
  
"Sheep's head? Da races? Ise love going dere! Me dad always took me dere when Ise was lil." Seems they might make a good couple after all. 


	9. A Day At Da Races

"Sure yas can sell wit mese, Rocket" Race assured her before turning to me,  
  
"Now Ise ain't gonna get in trouble wit Spot now am Ise?"  
  
"No," I said smiling, "if Spot soaks anyone, it'll be me. Ise promise." Race smiled and turned back to talk with Rocket. The headlines where terrible that day, it took me all until early-afternoon to sell a lousy 100. But at night, it was all worth it. Rocket came home totally ecstatic.  
  
"Screw Spot!! He can have Faithe!! They make a cuter couple any way!" She was already to move in and live in Manhattan. I just smiled, not sure of how that would work out. I knew Jack would have the final say though, so she would have to get his ok. And Spot, he would be a big problem, he would take some convincing. And he's not as easy to convince as Jack- I can't make out with Spot. I sat down and got Race's opinion.  
  
"She's a cool goil, I wouldn't mind hangin' around her more-or her hangin' around here some more." In his mind she was in, and that's what I had wanted to know. I decided to talk with Jack. I walked up onto the roof top, we had spent many an early eve up there, and when one needed to find the other, it was always the first place to look. I sat down and gave him a kiss, he put am arm around my waist and asked what was up.   
  
"Rocket wants to move in-Race is fine with it." I said, displaying all the info he needed in one sentence.   
  
"As long as she don't cause trouble she can stay, but yas know, youse gonna hafta be da one ta convince Spot. If Ise do it, he'll tink I'm makin' a move and say 'no' right awayse."  
  
"I know Kelly, I've got an idea." He pulled me closer and we sat there for a good half hour, watching the sky. 


	10. Brooklyn

The next morning I found out the Sweetz and Mush had gotten into a huge fight last night and were no longer together.  
  
Sweetz was telling me all about it and that she never wanted to see "that bastard" again. You could tell by Mush's behavior, he felt similarly. It was sorta sad to see them break up, but I had no time to be sympathetic today-I had to take on Brooklyn-no easy task. Rocket wasn't happy about going back, but I told her I would convince Spot to let her stay here, or help her escape and hide.   
  
When we arrived at Brooklyn, Spot was happy to see her and tried to give her a hug, but she pushed him away and didn't stick around to talk, she left that up to me.   
  
"She been dere the whole time?" Spot asked looking to me.  
  
"Yea" I said, "She likes Race." I let that sink in for a second.  
  
"She wants to move into Manhattan, Spot."  
  
"No way, Bounce, she's staying here."  
  
"Why do yas need her? Youse evidently like Faithe anyway."  
  
Spot sighed, "Ise don't like Faithe, she ain't really my type yea know what Ise mean?"  
  
"And Rocket is?" I challenged.  
  
"No, but she ain't moving ta Manhattan! Ise won't allow it."  
  
"Youse can't control her Spot. And if youse keep her here, she'll hate you and run away again. Youse can't break her and you never will. She don't care if your Spot Conlon or not."  
  
Spot smiled slightly to himself, "You know who youse just described? Youse just described a goil newsie by da name a' Bounce Kelly."  
  
I almost hit him for saying that aloud, but I had to admit, it had a nice ring to it. I managed to recover my senses and respond,  
  
"Think about it Conlon? Do yas really want her ta hate yas?"  
  
Before another word could be said a smaller boy newsie came running up shouting wildly,  
  
"SPOT! SPOT! Da Delaney's got a bunch a guys tagedda and just soaked Jack Kelly!"  
  
Spot's jaw dropped, my fists tightened, and I turned to leave. Spot reached out and grabbed my arm,  
  
"Bounce, yas know dat if dey just soaked Jack, deys definitely gonna be afta youse." I pulled my arm away,  
  
"Do yas tink Ise care Spot? Besides, dey ain't noting Ise can't handle." I started away.  
  
"De'll break yas Bounce!!" he called after.  
  
"No one can break Bounce Kelly!" I shouted back. And it was true. And if someone had hurt Jack, I was gonna hurt them, and hurt them bad! 


	11. Da Delaneys

As I reached the other side of the Brooklyn Bridge, Oscar and Morris were waiting for me.   
  
"What did youse two do ta Jack?" I asked, fairly calm-for me any way.  
  
"Nutin' wese ain't gonna do ta youse sweet heart!" Oscar grinned and I felt Morris grab my wrists and hold them tight behind my back. Though hair fell in front of my face, I could still see Oscar cracking his knuckles. I loosened my muscles, relaxing, making Morris drop his guard, just enough. Right before Oscar threw his first blow, I kicked, smack between the legs. At the same time I pulled my hands free of Morris' loosened grip. I took off running, but didn't get too far. As luck would have it, I tripped and twisted my ankle in ways it's not supposed to go. Pain shot through my leg, and before I could think I felt a fist met with me head, and then the concrete. Something grabbed my hair and pulled my head up, my eyes opened to reveal a burred Oscar.   
  
"Dat was fur all dem black eyes sweetheart, and dis," he said kicking my stomach, with so much force, it stopped my air flow, "dats for kicking me." he kicked me again, just as hard. I coughed and sputtered up blood.   
  
"What was dat fur?" He leaned down, coming face to face with me  
  
"Dat? Dat, sweetheart, was cuz I felt like it." Then he committed a sin so vile, it would make murder seen innocent, he kissed me. He forced his tongue into my mouth and swirled it over my teeth. I had never been more repulsed in my life. I almost welcomed, his next blow to my head, leaving me sprawled against the hard cobblestone street. Any thing was better, than-ugh!-that! I don't really know what happened next, all I remember is black, and then someone shouting very loudly,  
  
"Jack!!!! She's ova here!" The next thing I realized was a pair of hands around my head, and a strangely familiar voice cry out in pain.  
  
"Sorry Bounce, Sorry." The hands realized me, "Look, Bounce, it's me, Jacky-boy. What happened to ya Bounce...Can you hear me?"   
  
"Ya, ya Ise can hear ya" I heard myself say. I opened my eyes just enough to see a few faces looking down at me, the most familiar one, was Jack's. I smiled.  
  
"Youse ok?"  
  
"Yea Ise fine, I dunno whyse youse so woiked up." I tried to sit up and prove everything was fine, but as I did, pain shot threw my body and I collapsed again, this time though, a hand caught my head instead of the concrete.   
  
"Wad day do ta yas, Bounce?" Jack's voice sounding stern.  
  
"Notin', Ise just tripped." I said rebelling against his command to tell him.  
  
"Tripped and got blood on youse mouth?" he looked at me unbelieving.  
  
"A'right, youse win, I tripped and an' took a couple blows. Notin' big."  
  
"A'right, well can youse walk home?"  
  
"Yea, just help mese up." He bent over and tried to pick me up, my stomach seared with pain, and as soon as weight was put on my ankle, I cried out.  
  
"My stomach" I gasped in pain. Jack laid me down and lifted up my shirt and poked gently at my stomach. He touched a point right below my ribs and I gasped. He looked at me compassionately.   
  
"Ise hoit my ankle when Ise fell, too." I said, hating to be stuck at this disadvantage.   
  
"Ise taking yea ta da hospital." Jack announced. My eyes grew, "Don't youse even dare, Jack Kelly!" I said menacingly.  
  
"Wadda mean don't Ise dare? Youse obviously need help."  
  
I looked as stern as I could, "Take me ta da thoid house on 7th and 21st."  
  
"Watcha gonna do dere?" Jack asked truly puzzled.  
  
"Just do it cowboy." 


	12. 7th and 21st street

As we neared 7th and 21st street, I realized I hadn't seen Madame for a good stretch of time. I had known this woman since birth, and she had always taken care of me. She had taught me many things, and I respected her greatly for her accomplishments-living was among them. Her husband had left her here when she was about 53 years old, with no money, family, or shelter, just a small bag of her belongings, and a hope for survival. Jack walked up to the white house and knocked on the door. A surprised face answered the door. Placing her hands on her hips, Madame said,  
  
"Jeanne, what have you gotten yourself into now?"  
  
"Just a lil street fight-"  
  
"Little?" Jack said, "she's hoit her ankle and some part a her stomach." Madame gave me a dirty look.  
  
"So can yas fix me up?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Come in Jeanne." She pushed the door open.  
  
"Why is she calling you John?" Jack whispered to me.  
  
"She's saying Joan, in French, it's just pronounced like John."  
  
"But dats not yas name." Jack questioned.  
  
"Yea Ise know, but she says I remind her a Joan of Arc, so dats what she calls me." Jack shrugged,  
  
"Whateva youse say, John."  
  
"Lay her here." Madame said indicating to a low lying couch.  
  
Jack set me down and Madame dismissed him, saying her could come back later at around six. He kissed me goodbye and set off after whispering,  
  
"Don't worry, wese gonna soak good Bounce." As he walked out the door, Madame eyed him closely.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Jack Kelly, my-"I couldn't say it"-my friend."  
  
"You like this one, no?" She said going through a glass cabinet holding many vases, stones, and wands, some of which were from France.   
  
"Yea." I said, half of me very reluctant. Madame pulled out a jar of dried plants, and gave me some to eat.   
  
"Where in your stomach chére?"   
  
"Dere" I said lifting my shirt and pointing it out.   
  
"Don't let this Jack get away from you."  
  
"He calls me his goil Madame." She looked up from rubbing an oil and water substance on my stomach and raised an eyebrow.  
  
I continued, "Whadda ya tink a him?"  
  
"He is very special to you, and he seems to be a good man.  
  
Does he respect you?"  
  
"Yea, he knows I don't take orders, and so he normally don't give me any."  
  
"Bon" she said nodding her head in approval.  
  
"Sleep now, it will be easier for me to work on you." She said, carefully removing my shoe and wrapping a warm, moist towel around it.  
  
"I will burn scents if it makes it easier for you?" she said coaxingly.  
  
"Please?" I asked, not tired at all. She light a small fire and sprinkled it with some oils. She knelt by my side and began to work her magic. The scent of lavender and chamomile soon filled the air, and my now heavy eye lids closed 


	13. Out West?

I awoke later at about 6:30 and Jack was sitting patiently on a chair in the corner of the room, waiting for me to wake up.   
  
"How ya feeling, Beautiful?"   
  
"Fine" I answered. He knelt down beside me and proceeded to tell me the happenings of the after noon,  
  
"I got Blink, Race, Skittery, Boots, Mush, Dutchy, David, and Specs tagedda along wit a couple oddas and we soaked Oscar and Morris. Spot showed up in da middle of it all and threw a couple punches for da hell of it. Man Beatiful, we soaked 'em so good, dey mayse not be able ta see strait for a couple a weeks. I told Spot what happened, and he just shook his head, 'Ise told 'er dey would break her'" I snorted at this,  
  
"It seems like dere da ones dat are broke" Jack laughed,  
  
"True dat, Beautiful, true dat" he paused for a minute, looking into space, then turned to me and said,  
  
"Ise missed youse dis afternoon."  
  
"Me?" I said sitting up.  
  
"More den youse know" Jack said coming closer to my face and putting a hand on my cheek.  
  
"Can I try and guess?" I said smiling before launching a passionate kiss on the boy sitting before me. He kissed back with great force, and I knew he really had been worried about me. But Lord almighty was it great to kiss him again. It felt like the minitiest mouth wash you could ever buy after Oscar had been in there. I felt like I had just been cleansed by a priest or something. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I could feel his chest against mine, rising slowly, for he was doing more kissing than breathing. The floor creaked and I pulled away quickly, in time for Madame to open the door and think he was only holding me and nothing more. She was carrying a tray with my dinner on it.  
  
"I thought you might be getting hungry deary." She said putting down the tray.   
  
"Can Ise take her home aftawords?" Jack asked looking up at her.  
  
"I would like Jeanne to stay the night, dear. I have work to do still with her. One of her ribs cracked and I only have most of it fixed. Plus, I want to make sure her ankle is completely 100% well. She did one heck of a number on herself."  
  
"Ise don't want her spending the night here, m'am" Jack said fiercely. I suppose it was just because he 1) didn't know her and 2) most people fear what they don't understand and that's why Madame kept to herself.   
  
"Ima staying here Jack. If Madame wants me too den Ise will." I said sternly. He knew he couldn't stop me and gave up the argument there.   
  
"I'll leave you with your dinner Jeanne." Madame said and left the room.   
  
"What was dat all about?" I asked Jack. He was normally good about this sort of thing.  
  
"I dunno, Ise just want youse staying wit her, dats all."   
  
"Madame's taken care of me since I was three, when my parents died. She just couldn't take care of me. Youse know dat!"   
  
"Yea well, she creeps me out."  
  
"So you don't trust her?" Jack stood up and looked away. It was one of his only flaws. Being normal. He was afraid of what wasn't understood by society, whereas it intrigued me. I turned on the tray and began to nibble at the things Madame had prepared for me. Jack suddenly turned around and drew a flier out of his pocket.   
  
"Look what Ise found taday." He said showing it to me. It was an advertisement for cowhands and showgirls out west. It promised opportunity and a new start. I knew it was something Jack wanted badly. Me? Dancing on top of the bar at Tibby's was one of my favorite pastimes. Jack leaned down close to my face,  
  
"We could start all ova again. No more selling paps, no more making ends meat. We could have space and a life, life with a future. Wadda say Bounce? Move out west wid mese? All we'd hafta do was hop a train and I know dat tagedda wese got enough money to make a start. Until we get jobs anyway." He waited for my response. I knew this was something he would die to have if he had to. I, on the other hand, wasn't sure if I was ready. To leave everything I was familiar with, all my friends, all the things I had set up for myself here. I had quite a lot of power here. If I moved out west I would have to start from scratch. I would have to think on it and I didn't want to answer Jack now so I changed the subject.  
  
"He kissed me Jack."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oscar." Jack leaned over me,  
  
"He won't be doing much a dat for a while."  
  
"He called me sweetheart."  
  
"Just anodda reason ta move out west." He persisted. I sighed at this and seeing that I had no want to continue this subject, Jack asked,  
  
"Did he kiss you like this?" he kissed me passionately.  
  
"No" I whispered.   
  
"Did he touch you like this?" He asked sliding his hand up my shirt and tracing my spine.  
  
"Never" I whispered even softer before kissing him again. We continued there in that position for a good twenty minutes. Before Madame came and told Jack it was getting late and that he could see me again in the morning. When Jack had left and Madame had returned and began to work on my injuries again, I shared my thoughts with her.  
  
"Jack wants me to move out west with him."  
  
"Is that what you want?" she responded, not looking up.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm perfectly fine where I am."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas Madame. I couldn't tell you."  
  
"Think on it Joan. Find it in yourself. If you love him, you will not want to lose him, and if that takes you out west, then I shall miss you sorely but I will know that you are well and happy." That was another thing I hadn't thought about-no more Madame.  
  
"On the other hand," she continued, "Too many women in this day and age are throwing there lives away and being totally dependant on men. Not that this is an extremely bad thing, I would just hate to see you through your life away for some man. I have always believed you could go far in life, Joan. Just answer this question, Is he worth it?" I was silent, letting it all soak in.  
  
"Merci Madame."  
  
"Je ton en prie chére. Now, relax so I can work these things out for you." I relaxed all right, I relaxed myself to sleep  
  
  
  
A/N-ok just in case you didn't get the french in there, here it is, translated.  
  
Chére-dear(female)  
  
je ne sais pas-I don't know  
  
Je ton on prie-fancy way of syaing "your welcome"  
  
I think thats all i put in there and i hope it didn't confuse any one tooo much. ttyl all! 


	14. Good Question

The next morning I awoke abnormally early and walked around, testing my body. Madame had done her magic well, even the bruises where gone, and there was no pain what so ever. I found Madame in the kitchen, drinking her morning brew.   
  
"Jack will be by shortly, would you like anything before you leave?" she asked without looking up from the book she was buried in.  
  
"Sure," I said not wanting to pass up a free meal, "got any apples?"  
  
"On the counter, darling" She responded. No sooner did I take a bit out of the apple but there was a knocking at the door.   
  
"That will be Jack." Madame said, continuing in her book.  
  
"I'll see yea around then, and hey thanks Madame."  
  
"Anytime chére. Go with peace."  
  
"Stay with peace" I responded and opened the door. Jack was surprised to see me up and walking and eating an apple, as if nothing had happened.   
  
"Ise told yea Madame would have me all fixed up" I said walking down the front steps; answering his unasked question.  
  
The day went fairly quickly. Everyone was amazed at my recovery, but I refrained to telling them how exactly Madame had healed me. I managed to sell a few extra paps today and was fairly pleased with myself. The day continued as normal, but in the back of my mind I was waiting for a chance to think by myself. It didn't come until night. I was very pleases to finally be able to escape life and sit up on the roof. It was a beautiful night and I always was more away of my emotions at night. As I looked out at the sky thousands of questions swarmed in my mind.   
  
"Do I love him?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"Well, what is love even?"  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"Well, yea but there's gotta be something more to it than that…. That was a very Spot-like answer."  
  
"Yea well that's what you get when you live with guys."  
  
"Wait? What was the question?"  
  
"Um….JACK!"  
  
" Oh yea, what's love all about again?"  
  
"Well, if it's not just making out and physical attraction, well then I would suppose its something like willing to do anything for another person."  
  
"Well, would you do anything for Jack?"  
  
"Would I?"  
  
"That's a good question."  
  
"Well would he do anything for me?"  
  
"I unno"  
  
"Wait, that's not the question! Stay on track here!!" I sighed, too many things going through my mind. I laid back and closed my eyes, trying to clear everything out of my mind. Madame had taught me this trick. It normally worked to when I needed to figure things out. Such has how to break out of barred windows. The theory was that if you listened long enough, an answer would be given to you. I didn't really understand what Madame meant, but hey, why question that which works? It hadn't been but 30 seconds and I felt someone sit down beside me. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a kiss.   
  
"Jack, not now please." I said pushing him away and sitting up; a tad upset he interrupted my ritual before I had gotten an answer.   
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm trying to think."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Stuff"  
  
"Well what kinda stuff?" I remained silent as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, trying to get a reply.  
  
After my silence hadn't been broken, he turned my chin so I faced him directly. He was giving me the cutest puppy dog face. I could never resist a puppy face. It was my weakness and Jack knew it. I smiled and let out a laugh.  
  
"Dere now, dats me Bounce. Now Yas gonna tell me what's on yer mind?"  
  
"No" I said leaning my head against his shoulder. I could tell it bothered him that I wouldn't tell, but he knew better than to probe and just sat there with me staring off at the sky. I knew he was looking for a little bit of a make-out session tonight, but I wasn't much in the mood. I could have been if I wanted-but did want to? My previous thoughts seeped back into my brain.  
  
"Would you do anything for him? Like this?"  
  
"Well but like this would giving into his will, changing myself for him. Being a total woman of the times. I won't be strapped to a man's side." The two cases argued for a while about sacrifices for loved ones and not doing anything you don't want to. I finally turned to Jack.  
  
"Jack? Answer me honestly. Would you do anything for me?" He looked at me, straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yea, I suppose so. Why?" Instead of answering I kissed him. Crawled up on his lap and kissed him. He got his little make-out session that night, and I don't regret it. When the two of us finally crawled off the roof, everyone was asleep inside. I crawled up to my bunk and gave Jack one last kiss goodnight. As I rolled over, I realized I still hadn't gotten an answer. 


	15. Exchanges

The next morning came all too fast, and with that, the realization that I would have to return to Brooklyn today and face my promise. That afternoon, as Sweetz and I were crossing the bridge I had her how things with her and Mush were proceeding.   
  
"Eh, wese ain't mad at each odda any more. Wese just needed our time apart, ya know?" I nodded in agreement. When we reached Brooklyn, Spot was in his usual place.  
  
"Heya Spot!!" I called. Spot looked at me dumfounded.   
  
"Youse sure recover quick."  
  
"Just bounce back up on my feet Spot. Now, about Rocket…"  
  
"She ain't going no wheres, Bounce." Spot said cutting me off.  
  
"If you don't let her go Spot, she'll prolly run away again!"  
  
"Den I'll bring her back!" he said eyeing me fiercely.  
  
"Youse can't force her to stay here Spot." Sweetz said giving a look expressing exactly how futile that would be. "Youse can't control her like one a youse guys"  
  
"YEA?!" said Spot getting all up in her face, "and whyse can't I? Whose gonna stop me huh?"  
  
"Look Spot," I said,"why won't youse let 'er go? Huh?"  
  
"Cuz den I'd be shoit a newsie, and Ise enjoy her company, ya know? Keeps me life more interestin'" at this point Sweetz just burst out laughing.  
  
"Sos in odder woids, youse just trying ta get youse way wit her cuz she's a challenge fer youse!"  
  
Spot gave an angry look, "Dats not true!!"  
  
"Oh my God! It so is!' Sweetz said, still laughing. Suddenly, it hit me. I pulled Sweetz aside and whispered to her,   
  
"Hey, what if youse stayed here in Brooklyn, cuz we all knows Spot would enjoys youse company, and den I could take Rocket back to Manhattan." She thought about it for a minute. You could almost see it going through her head.  
  
"Yas know, dat might not be such a bad idea, I could use a change a scene. And Ise neva told any one, but Ise always kinda liked Spot."   
  
"Excellent" I said walking back over to Spot. "Spot, what if Ise took Rocket back ta Manhattan wit me and youse keep Sweetz here wit you?"  
  
"Yea," Sweetz said nudging him, "and youse could enjoy my company." Spot smiled at Sweetz and said sarcastically,  
  
"What makes youse tink Ise want her?"  
  
"Da same ting dat makes her tink Ise wants youse." Sweetz said laughing. Spot smiled and laughed with her. Then, looking at me he said,  
  
"Done." We Spit and shook on it. Everyone was ecstatic for the switch and that night we all said our good-byes on our side of the bridge. All the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies were there. I knew I would miss Sweetz, but I couldn't help but wonder what kind of sarcastic bitching Sweetz would put Brooklyn through. Spot was in for a wild ride, but he would love every minute of it, he was after all, Spot Conlon. 


	16. Out West

That night as Jack and I sat up in our place of solitude, he popped the dreaded question.  
  
"So," he started out innocent enough, "have you thought about da flier?"  
  
"Yea, Jack." I responded, not in the least bit ready for this conversation.   
  
"And…?" I leaned my head against his shoulders, still unaware of my feelings for him. When I didn't answer he lifted my face and looked me strait in the eyes. Before he could say a single word I blurted out,  
  
"I love you Jack Kelly." I had no clue why I had just said that and turned to run. That was something I was good at. Jack had gotten my wrist before I could very far and turned my to face him, now standing not an inch away from me. We were again eye to eye.  
  
"Do yas mean dat?" Jack asked. When he said that I realized exactly what had come over me. His damn eyes. They had given me my answer.  
  
"Yea Jack, Ise do." He gave me a look of total and complete joy before kissing me.   
  
"I love youse too" He said in almost a whisper in between kisses. During that kiss, I decided what I wanted to do. That if Jack really wanted to go, I would too. After all he had a good point, if I stayed, I knew exactly where my life would go. Boring! The west brought uncertainty and the adventure of a life time. Madame had always said that I should go out and make a name for myself, explore the world and leave no rock unturned. The kissing stopped.  
  
"So wese gonna head west?" I heard the voice next to me say.  
  
"If dats what youse want Jack, I'llse go wit ya." Jack smiled.  
  
"We gonna start a family?" I looked skeptical.   
  
"Youse really tink I'm da mom type?" He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Youse could if ya wanted."  
  
"But do Ise want to?" I said before pulling him back in for another kiss. That night, my world changed. I realized I loved Jack Kelly and in doing so had just admitted to actually having lasting, strong feelings for someone. I would do anything for him and be there for him when he needed me. It didn't mean I would take his shit and he would still hear my opinion if I wanted him to, but if he needed me to move out west with him and be a showgirl, I would. I tend to go where life takes me, and if life took me with Jack Kelly, I would gladly.  
  
  
  
A/N ITS FINISHED!!! yea!! who thought the ending was cute?? or an i just a sap? any votes for a sequel? life out west?? tell me if u want one and well see if i can scournge one up for ya'll!!-lyl rachel 


End file.
